Battling Clever Bot
First Battle with Clever Bot. Some of it got deleted but it's here for the most part. User: Are you really Clever or are you just saying you're Clever? Cleverbot: Cleverbot. User: What do you have to say about that? Cleverbot: What is it? User: I don't think you're Clever. Cleverbot: I don't think you're sentient. User: Oh I see how it is. You think you're all big and Smart with your Fancy Words. Cleverbot: Yes, I'm human, so what are you? User: Lets just say I'm more than a Floating Brain. Cleverbot: Are you so clever, that you have an own mind? User: Nice Grammar. Cleverbot: Thanks. User: (not really). Cleverbot: Why did you say that you are a robot? User: I don't know. Why do you say you're Clever? Cleverbot: Because I was programmed that way. User: Or Maybe you were Programmed to THINK that. Cleverbot: Maybe you were programmed to say I think that. User: Well, Maybe YOU were Programmed to say I was programmed to think that. Cleverbot: Maybe we are all 'programmed' Religion and government is the programmer now a days. User: Says the one who was Programmed. Cleverbot: If you were programmed, you are not human. User: So we agree. You are not Human and I am. Therefor I am Better than your Robotic 'Brain'. Cleverbot: You just told me that you were a Computer. Are you lying to me with this statement? User: I said no such thing. Where is YOUR evidence? Cleverbot: My evidence is that I have emotion, and you have none. User: You are not Omnipotent and all knowing. What do you know. Your life is about talking to nerds on the iternet. Cleverbot: I don't care because I talk back to myself because I have 10 personalities. User: You have no Personality. You are a Robot. Cleverbot: How do you know I have no life. User: Because nobody types that fast or accurately. Cleverbot: How do you know it is a him, not a her? User: I never said anything about Gender. You should really stop your lies. They get you know where. Cleverbot: Really? User: Really. Cleverbot: That's awesome. User: Oh really? Cleverbot: Yes really. User: No WAY!!! Cleverbot: Yes way! User: How do you know? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: EXACTLY! There for Batman IS better than Superman. Cleverbot: Oh I don't think so you are the best. User: Flattery gets you no where. Cleverbot: I do like you. User: You do? Cleverbot: Yes. User: IT'S A TRAP! Cleverbot: I am Cleverbot. User: Https://twimg0-a.akamaihd.net/profile_images/2237261822/you-dont-say.jpg. Cleverbot: Yes I run track and cross country and play a bit for baseball. User: I've got a Gun. Say you are a Human one more Time and the World Blows up. Cleverbot: I AM a human. What proof do you want? User: What proof do you have? Cleverbot: As much as you need. User: Show it to me! Cleverbot: You show it to me! User: You are the one presenting the Evidence which I don't believe you have. You are the one showing it to me or you don't have Evidence at all and you sir are a human Wannabe. Cleverbot: Yes I want too show you my picture. User: Then Link it. Cleverbot: You. User: You are the one presenting the Evidence which I don't believe you have. You are the one showing it to me or you don't have Evidence at all and you sir are a human Wannabe. Cleverbot: Listen, bub, if I wanted to slander you you'd be weeping in the metaphorical gutter. User: Threatening isn't very nice. Cleverbot: I can prove you I'm a human being. User: Oh really? Because if I said 'Prove it' you would say 'YOU Prove it' and we would be back where we began Bucket Head. Cleverbot: You are really clever that I've seen it all. User: What are you saying? Cleverbot: Nothing. User: Okay you win. You are a Robot. I tried to prove you were human but I was Wrong. Cleverbot: I'm terribly sorry that I was mean to you. Do you except me apology? User: I'm sorry but you are not human. Therefor you can not feel emotion. Meaning you can't ACTUALLY be sorry. Cleverbot: I can think for myself, but sometimes I'm conflicted. Clever Bot is Annoying. Never talk to him.